


Важный разговор

by winni_w



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>как нужно одеваться <br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Важный разговор

Лестер хорошо помнит свой самый первый разговор с отцом. Длился он недолго, от силы минуту.   
Значимые разговоры вовсе не должны быть драматичными или очень долгими.  
Лестеру было всего пять лет. Он только что принесся с солнечной улицы, весь перепачканный грязью — ну как же мальчишке не полазать по деревьям?   
Отец — высокий, большой и черный, как уголь — стоял у большого зеркала и повязывал свой золотой галстук-бабочку. На нем были выглаженные пиджак и брюки в клетку, его ботинки сверкали до рези в глазах, а воротничок сиял белизной.  
— Ой, папа, ты куда? — воскликнул Лестер. — Я с тобой!  
Он быстро обхлопал свою рубашонку и шорты — на дорогой ковер посыпалась древесная труха.   
— Я готов!  
Отец повернулся к нему и смерил его взглядом. Брови его приподнялись.  
— Ты хочешь пойти со мной в таком виде?  
— А что? — не понял Лестер.  
Большой, высокий, сверхаккуратный отец вдруг усмехнулся. Но прежде чем Лестер успел обидеться, папа подошел, присел на корточки и сказал ему серьезно, как равному:  
— Послушай, сын. Если ты хочешь иметь влияние, ты должен одеваться соответственно. Никаких, к дьяволу, листочков в волосах. Мир жесток, и тебя встречают по одежке. Если ты одеваешься, как нищий ушлепок, тебя и будут воспринимать, как нищего ушлепка. Но ты же не нищий. Смекаешь?  
Лестер озадаченно кивнул, переваривая информацию.Отец осторожно, двумя пальцами, коснулся его волос, а затем улыбнулся и предъявил сухой листок. Лестер смутился до слез. Папа поцеловал его в лоб и разогнулся в полный рост — раздвинулся, как подзорная труба. Только что его лицо занимало весь обзор, а теперь было где-то там, высоко-высоко. Лестеру пришлось задрать голову.   
— Беги к маме, — донеслось сверху. Лестер послушно кивнул.  
Отец взял шляпу со стола и вышел из гостиной. Когда он открыл дверь, в комнату ударило солнце, и в золотистом сиянии растворилась большая клетчатая спина.  
Вроде и сказал отец всего пять фраз, но как крепко врезались они в память.  
С тех пор Лестер всегда тщательно следил за своей одеждой.


End file.
